


Too Far (From Where You Are)

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants nothing more than to go home and sleep after his play finishes its run. So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far (From Where You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**.

His mom had wanted him to stay a few extra days but he'd begged off, saying he needed to get back to L.A., had meetings with his agent, had stuff to do before getting back to Vancouver for season three.

Which, not _completely_ a lie. He did need to get back to his place in L.A. before they started filming again. But he needed sleep and home more.

And that meant flying to Vancouver, where Jared was finishing up his movie.

Jensen stowed his backpack in the overhead compartment, iPod in his pocket and thought that really, this need to be with Jared shouldn't be so strong. He'd _just_ seen him the other day, when Jared had surprised him by coming to see him perform. Just thinking about it made Jensen's chest ache in an entirely pleasant way.

He smiled stupidly to himself as he remembered looking out into the crowd and spotting Jared as the flight attendants went through their pre-flight spiel. He waited until the captain made his announcement about being able to turn on electronic devices and then turned on his iPod, falling into a restless sleep within minutes, the Old 97's playing softly in his ears.

...

A few hours later, it was lunch time in British Columbia and Jensen was standing on the curb in front of Jared's place. It wasn't the hotel he had stayed at while filming the past two seasons of Supernatural but a modest apartment complex. Jensen made his way inside and up to Jared's apartment, digging out the key Jared had given him with a small smile and let himself in.

Harley and Sadie both greeted him with enthusiasm and he bent down to pet them, trying to ignore how much he'd actually missed them, too. They went back to their beds in the living room after a few moments of loving and treats from Jensen. He then made his way back into the bedroom and nearly whimpered when he caught sight of the huge California King that was the main focus of the room, brilliant white sheets under a thick navy and cream duvet, piled high with fluffy pillows.

He threw his bags down and stripped out of his clothes in record time, popping his contacs out and throwing them away, needing to put in a new pair anyway. He threw back the covers and slid into the cool sheets, this time letting the whimper escape at how good it felt. He buried his face in the pillows, inhaled the scents of _cotton_ and _Jared_ and _home_ and was asleep within minutes, snoring softly.

...

Hours later, Jared let himself into his dark apartment, bone-weary from a long day of shooting. Principle photography was done but he and everyone else had been called back for an intense three-week schedule of pick-ups. He dropped his keys on the little table right inside the door as Harley and Sadie clicked over, tails wagging as they danced around his feet. He bent down and rubbed them, letting them lick his face happily.

He straightened and rubbed a hand down his face, contemplated ordering some food in but yawned and decided he'd just set the alarm earlier so he could get up and grab some breakfast somewhere on the way to the set. He started stripping on his way back into the bedroom, dropping his clothes all over the hallway as he went.

He stopped abruptly in the doorway of his bedroom, breath catching a little at the sight of Jensen in his bed, face relaxed in sleep, hair mussed and rumpled, one lean calf on top of the covers. Jared smiled as he spotted Jensen's little black backpack at the foot of the bed and quietly made his way to the other side, slipping in between the sheets, hand running softly down Jensen's sleep-warm bicep.

Jensen murmured in his sleep but didn't wake up, just rolled closer to Jared, face nuzzling into his shoulder. Jared smiled to himself and wrapped his arm around him, tangling their legs together. He pressed a kiss to Jen's soft hair and felt himself drift off.


End file.
